That's My Son
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Verlo cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños lo llenaba de orgullo, ese orgullo que solo los padres sienten.


**Rated**: T

**Nº de palabras**: 794

**Advertencias**: Menciones de Klaine, se ubica en un futuro que me encantaría que ocurriese.

**Nota del Autor**: Inspirado en una imagen de Chris y Mike que vi en Tumblr (creo que todo Tumblr me inspira lol)

* * *

><p>Aun seguía sin creerlo. Su hijo, el chico que pasó por tantos problemas en la secundaria pero supo cómo enfrentarlos, el chico que lo único que quería era que alguien bailara un lento en su graduación o que caminase a su lado tomado de la mano, ese pequeño que siempre estuvo ahí para él acababa de ganar un globo de oro. ¡Un globo de oro! No podía sentirse más orgulloso.<p>

Apenas su nombre había salido de los labios de la bellísima Reese Witherspoon sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos del orgullo que sentía hacia su hijo.

Pudo ver en su rostro que tampoco lo creía, pero un abrazó de parte de su querido esposo lo hizo volver a la realidad de que había ganado un Globo de oro al mejor actor-Comedia o musical por el remake de Rent que fue llevado al cine otra vez y en el cual él interpreto a Ángel.

Todo el elenco lo abrazaba en el camino, incluso actores de gran prestigio como Nicole Kidman, Johnny Depp y Jim Carrey quienes aplaudían con gran entusiasmo ante la victoria del joven actor de tan solo 34 años.

Cuando vio que llegó al escenario y recibía el premio no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se desbordaran. Ese pequeño allá arriba era su hijo.

-Wow, no sé qué decir, este premio significa mucho para mí, yo-yo no puedo explicar lo que siento ahora –empezó a dar su discurso que de por cierto nunca había ensayado porque nunca creyó que iba a ser el ganador de ese premio –Solo quiero dar las gracias al elenco, chicos ustedes son increíbles, a mi familia, mi esposo Blaine que sin él no podría haber hecho nada y tampoco sin mi pequeño Adam –

Los mencionados solo miraban con un brillo en sus ojos y Blaine no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus ojos.

-Y más que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi papá, Burt Hummel –y el mencionado se sorprendió al escuchar que de los labios de su único hijo (al menos de sangre) había salido su nombre –Papá, sin ti no podría haber logrado nada, fuiste el pilar que me mantuvo de pie por muchísimos años, no sabría como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí –

Ahora ambos Hummel estaban llorando, sin importar lo que los demás pensaran. Era un momento especial para ambos, tan especial que Burt no se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba siendo enfocado por las cámaras.

-Gracias, papá, gracias a todos –y con una ola de aplausos, Kurt se bajó del escenario yendo directo a la mesa donde su padre, Blaine, su hijo, Finn y Carole estaban sentados siendo recibido rápidamente por los brazos de su querido padre quien en ningún momento dejo de llorar de orgullo por Kurt.

Ambos mantuvieron ese abrazo por un largo tiempo, abrazo que nadie se atrevió a detener debido al momento y al tipo de relación que ambos tenían. Tan fuerte como un tornado que no tiene intención de detenerse. Blaine sabía que Burt y Kurt eran tan inseparables que ni siquiera él podría alejarlos por lo que se quedó sentado junto a Adam sonriendo ante el bello momento.

-Estoy tan pero tan orgulloso de ti, chico –Burt empezó su especie de discurso hacia su hijo al momento en que ambos alejaron sus rostros de los hombros del otro. –No sabes la alegría que me da el verte cumplir tus sueños, estoy seguro de que tu madre también lo estaría si estuviese aquí –

-Gracias papá –Kurt volvió a abrazar a su padre, siendo un abrazo no tan duradero como el anterior pero aun así lleno de cariño. –Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí –

-Te amo, hijo –el señor dijo aguantando las lágrimas pero otra vez volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Y yo a ti papá –el chico besó la mejilla de su padre antes de separarse por completo de él e ir donde los demás que lo recibieron con abrazos y miles de palabras.

Burt solo podía ver como su hijo tan seguro de sí mismo, de lo que era, era tan feliz, tenía una familia, un esposo que lo amaba a todo costo y un hijo que fue el fruto del amor de ambos, una madrastra que tal vez no pudo ser el reemplazo de su verdadera madre pero aun así la quería como si lo fuese y un hermanastro que a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado, todas las discusiones, estaba siempre ahí para el joven contratenor.

-Míralo, Elizabeth, ese chico es nuestro hijo –susurró para sí mismo hablándole a su esposa mientras miraba la escena con un orgullo que no podría ser explicado ni aunque quisiera hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! El final no me convence mucho pero, no se, igual me gusta :) La verdad es que no pude evitar llorar mientras lo escribía, imaginaba como se sentiría Burt al ver a su hijo realizar uno de sus tantos sueños. Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo.<strong>

**-Cam**


End file.
